My Inner Demons
by BeingWhoIWishIWas
Summary: While Nightwing is doing the nightly patrol he asks Kadira to spar, soon he and Bruce notice that she's an excellent fighter but refuses to tell them who trained her. Why would she help them? Her father is one of Batman's most infamous opponents; she says that she has left that life behind, but is she really on their side? Chapter 7-Normally Atypically Insane
1. And She Knew

Author's note!

Ok, so this is my third YJ fic! YAY! Beware, I use OC's so if you hate that leave now! Also pairing undecided or none whatsoever *shrugs* main Genres are acton/adventure and Sci-Fi. Also Kadira is my OC and I do not own Young Justice. Anyways, this is an experiment with a 3rd person fanfic for me so yeah, please tell me how to improve I ALWAYS appreciate it! :) Thsi story seems random at first but I will eventually grow into t's plot, i promise :) On with the story!

Chapter 1-And She Knew

* * *

A teenage girl, about 16 or 17, walks around through Gotham in a long trench coat, she peers around corners before she turns, her steps are light and wary and her eyes flit over everything, taking in ever detail, noticing the hidden cameras, the shadows that lurk the alleys and above the rooftops. _No one? Impossible. _ She thinks. _Whose cameras?_ She pulls her collar up over her face and her beanie down a bit more.

A young man in black with a blue symbol on his chest is perched on the edge of a building. He waits on the rooftops for trouble, leaping from building to building occasionally using a grappling hook to breach a longer jump than he can handle. He flips something on his wrist open and stares at the footage to see if anything's stirred up yet. Truth be told, he's bored of waiting for a fight, he's had a fight with his mentor and need to let off some steam, he wants the satisfaction of saving a innocent, or catching a robber, although even that's becoming dull, villains aren't what they used to be. There's no gray anymore, they're all too easy or they try to take over the world. He shakes his head. Then a camera catches something strange; a girl walking around in a gray trench coat, she walks too lightly and studies everything so discreetly that she can't simply be an average anybody. He heads towards 15th street, wondering about the mystery girl who doesn't want to show her face on the streets of Gotham.

_ What was that?_ She tenses as she hears the creak of rusted metal. She stops in her tracks and studies anything and everything that could have made that sound. Most people would have dismissed it and hurried off at a faster pace than before, but not her.

She draws her hands out of her pockets and balances on the balls of her feet as she pulls down her collar and peers into the shadows that hide part of an old, and very rusted fire escape.

_She's staring right at me. _He thinks, shocked, though still keeping himself stiff and motionless. She pulls her collar down slightly and is poised, though unnoticeably to an untrained eye, for a fight. Her brown eyes are trained on him, and she's seen him, whether she's _noticed _him or not is he can't tell.

She clears her throat and states boldly, "Come out. I know you're there. If you want a fight you'll get one, though if you'd rather not be kicked into next week I wouldn't suggest it."

For whatever reason, he decides to come out of the shadows.

Her eyes widen but she quickly regains her composure, "Nightwing, I presume."

Nightwing smirks, "And you are…?"

She laughs genuinely, and relaxes slightly but raises her eyebrows "I should trust you why…?"

"Its not polite to answer a question with a question."

"What on earth made you think I'm polite?"

"More questions it is then." He laughs a little.

She shrugs and sticks out her hand, "Kadira."

Nightwing shakes her hand and says, "You've trained in some form of fighting." It's a statement, rather than a question.

Kadira shrugs again, "A little of everything."

"Well, would you like to spar?" Nightwing suggests.

Kadira laughs once more and replies, "I would have thought you'd be a bit busy for a spar with a random person."

He smirks, "Naw. It's been a slow night, and I'm bored. What? You scared?"

Kadira crosses her arms and says, "Not in the slightest."

He grins and she takes off her trench coat and tosses it over the fire escape. She throws her shoulders back in a stretch then settles into a fighting stance with her arms out in front protecting her core and ready to block any punch Nightwing could throw, at least that's the idea.

Nightwing takes a different approach; he's bigger than her so unlike most of his opponents he can use superior strength whereas she'll most likely be faster, meaning he'll have to be quick as well.

He strikes first, a quick but soft punch which Kadira easily deflects, then grabs his wrist and using his own momentum flips him, though it's not a complete success, he doesn't land on his back like most fighters would, he breaks free of her grip and rolls away, unharmed and not even winded.

She whirls around, face a little red as she immediately starts on offense, throwing quick punches and dodging whenever they're returned. _She's fighting the way I used to when I was smaller. Fast, hard hits and dodging. That's good, because she's too small to take more than a few hits in a fight. _ He realizes.

Suddenly, she drops down and puts all of her weight on her hands as she swings her legs out from under her, attempting to knock Nightwing off his feet, he jumps, though his foot catches and he stumbles, she brings her legs back and swings them up, effectively getting her back on her feet; ninja style. As he stumbles she throws a quick punch, followed by a sidekick, and this time the wind is knocked out of him. But he's back fast and she's unprepared as she takes a hit to the shoulder and trips, falling backwards. She rolls back quickly, muttering about her clumsiness and is on her feet faster than she fell. Kadira bristles and charges towards him, at the last second she flips cleanly and kicks out towards him, hitting him squarely in the chest. He curses and is forced back a few steps. Suddenly, gloved hands appear on her shoulders and she's flung backwards.

_Who was that? _Kadira says, her arm hanging limp by her side, throbbing with pain shooting up her shoulder from her abrupt impact with the brick wall.

A black-clad figure loomed over her but she refused to cringe or back down, she glared into the masked face as a deep voice asked angrily, "Why did you attack Nightwing?"

Nightwing appears behind him, obviously annoyed, "Bats, it was just a spar. I was bored so I asked if she wanted too. It's no big deal."

The man turned annoyed to Nightwing.

_He's Batman. _Kadira realized in amazement.

Batman was admonishing Nightwing and Nightwing is arguing half-heartedly.

Kadira got up from the ground bristling and ignoring her arm the best she could. She walked right in between the two. She glared at them and said, "Shut up, you're hurting my head! I'm going to leave now." She said annoyed, grabbing her trench coat, although she found that her left arm hurt too much to actually put it on. she threw it down and just stormed away.

Batman and Nightwing followed her, Nightwing grabbed the coat and rushed and gave it back, with a lopsided grin, she smiled gratefully and went on her way.

"We should make sure she gets home ok." Batman said wearily.

Nightwing nods, "Yeah, her arm is probably broken thanks to you." Nightwing said irritated.

Batman raised an eyebrow, "Good thing it was a slow night. But that girl fought well, I can't help but wonder who trained her."

The followed her to an apartment building, and she slung her coat over her shoulder, turned and waved at them, smirking.

_I'm sure Bruce appreciated that. _Nightwing smirked. Annoyance was radiating off of Bruce in waves.

"Maybe she should check out the team." Bruce said unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Nightwing said shocked. This wasn't like Bruce at all. Inviting a stranger onto the team? Strange indeed.

"What team?" A voice says from behind them. Both of them whirl around, staring in shock at the young woman sitting behind them, perfectly calm, even slightly amused.

"Young Justice." Batman says regaining his own composure.

She stares off into space. "Perhaps, though I'm not as good as you think I am at fighting" She states with a shrug.

"You just snuck up to two of the most experienced fighters in the world, I'd call that a pass." Nightwing said dryly.

Kadira smirks, "Fine. I expect Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson to pick me up at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning then." She said cheerily, almost mockingly.

The two heroes are dumbstruck, _How did she know? Who is this girl, really?_

Who is Kadira?

* * *

Review? Pretty please? Thanks! :)


	2. You've got to be Joking (cheesy much?)

Authors Note!

It's been forever since I updated this, its crazy. SOOO sorry bout that. Also, her mask is like that of a morph suit, just monotone and covers the face, but she can still see out of it. If you don't know what I'm talking about; google search it or something. You'll figure out why it's cheesy (if you haven't all ready) within the chapter.

On with the story!

Chapter 2-You've got to be Joking (Cheesy much?)

* * *

"What are we supposed to do about her?" Nightwing whispers to Batman after Kadira has left.

Batman rests his head on his hand tiredly and replies, "She knows us, some how. She's dangerous and I don't want her wandering around with information like that. I can't let my former invitation to join the team stand. We need to keep an eye on her."

Nightwing nods grimly, "Agreed. I still wonder how she knows our identities, maybe she's a hacker but we set up the leagues security ourselves, so I doubt that's it."

Batman narrows his eyes and growls, "Don't underestimate someone whom you barely know, and never overestimate your own abilities."

Nightwing lowers his head slightly and apologizes to hs mentor and friend. "So we just...keepan eye on her for now until we know if she's trustworthy or not?"

The Dark Knight raises an eyebrow, "Are you going deaf? That's exactly what I just said."

Nightwing rolls his eyes and stares off into the distance, his brow furrowed and worried. Batman keeps his eyebrow up, studying his former student; there's something on his mind that he's not saying. However, he knew better than to try to pry; Nightwing didn't take kindly to that and would likely try to bury it deeper. Batman would have to wait for Nightwing to say in his own time.

The vigilantes soon left their perch by Kadira's apartment. They didn't however, notice that one windows curtain was slightly drawn back, just enough for curious eyes to peer though out at the world.

* * *

Kadira gently put the curtain back into place after they left; movement while they were still around may alert them to her spying. Perhaps she should not have let them know she knew so much; they definately don't trust her now. She accidentally brushed her injured arm against the wall and winced. They might not trust her father than they could throw her, but her bet would be that either one of them wouldn't have too much trouble throwing her a great bit farther than most people.

"What happened to your arm?" A sneer asked from a corner of the dark room.

"I had an encounter with Batman." She stated, her face betraying no emotion at her father's arrival other than her flashing brown eyes.

"And you escaped alive? Good girl." He snickered, his red-painted lips twisting into a demented smile.

"I'm your daughter, not your _pet_." Kadira snarls, "Don't 'Good-girl' me."

The Joker snorts, brushing his greenish hair out of his face, "Too much like your mother, you are."

She crosses her arms and raises her head, "And proud of it, no one would want to be like you."

The Joker snickers, his face keeping his cruel smirk, "Well, in that case it is too bad you're _so_ like me."

She whirled around to face him and snarls, "I'm nothing like you!"

He cackles, grinning ear to ear, "If you say so, _daughter_."

She glares at him fiercely, hoping if she concentrates hard enough that he'll catch on fire. It doesn't work, though not surprisingly considering she's not telepathic or telekinetic.

Kadira turns away from her father to stare at the closed curtains, there's a slight rustle behind her and she knows the Joker's finally gone. She lets out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding and bolts for the closet, her jet-black hair coming loose out of the beanie.

She pulls out her suit, it's a simple, spy-style suit, with a high collar and a hood that covers her entire head in that inky blackness, it doesn't show any distinct features, nothing about her is shown. The suit contains tons of hidden pockets; plenty of places to hide anything from a knife to C4 explosives. She puts it on quickly and covers her head and face in the mask/hood. Kadira slips on her gloves and boots (no heel, thank you very much) She the secures dozens of gadgets and weapons to her wrists and back for easy access, including her twin sabers, though shorter than the average blade, they were as useful in close combat as her pistol was mid-range. She attempts to open the window using both hands.

"Ahh!" Kadira muffles her own scream by biting down on her knuckles. _Stupid, stupid! Batman injured his own ally! then again, he didn't know who I was. _She returns to the closet, rummaging through to find a brace; she had tons of them lying around for things like this. Kadira returns to the window.

The masked girl opens the window quietly, now with ease, and slips out into the darkness of Gotham. Climbing up the rest of the way; fingers gripping the unevenly jutted brick and window sills as she ascends the building quietly.

She pulled herself over the railing of the building and ran on light feet to the other side and lung herself off the 40-story building, laughing like mad. She swung her grappling hook up at the last second and shifted her weight accordingly as she started up the next building. She continued like this for another few buildings before reaching her destination; the rooftop of Wayne Tower.

She sat on the railing, unconcerned with falling; she never would and is she was pushed she could easily catch the flag pole or use her grappling hook. Finally, her employer arrived.

"You're late." A gruff voice growls, obviously annoyed.

She crosses her arms, feeling the cool metal of the brace move with her arm.

The white slits covering his eyes narrow and he says, "Do you have the information?"

Just as she's about to retrieve it from her pocket ( one of many, of course) she notices a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye and she rubs her fingers together discreetly; it's a safe signal; the one that means "We're not alone."

Batman tenses and his hand moves to his utility belt.

Suddenly, Kadira strikes out; hurtling, practically flying towards Batman. His eyes widen in anger put she jets pasts him at the last second; swerving to the right. She flies into someone and Kadira and the spy start to fight. She lashes out blindly; luckily,, she connects with something, probably an arm or _his_ chest. Finally, she draws him out of the confined space into a slightly more visible area.

_Him? _She thinks, startled. Of course, he doesn't recognize her; she was in street clothes when they met earlier on that night.

"STOP!" Batman roars, he then turns to Nightwing, "What are you doing here?"

Nightwing crosses his arms and replies defensively, "I knew it! Something was going on that you weren't telling me about. I came here to find out what it was and why."

Batman nods, gesturing to me, "This is a source. She gathers information for me. However, after meeting her I decided to keep it a secret from you."

Nightwing narrows his eyes and snarls, "Why? She's just a source, she's not important enough to be a danger to me or the team."

Kadira's eye narrow under her pure-black mask, but she doesn't utter a single word. Actually, she mutters four, "I've saved you _life_."

Nightwing snorts, "Right, like I'd believe that."

Batman shrugs, "She's not lying. She's shadowed the team on several missions."

The Boy Wonder's eyes widen, "And why was that?" He practically spits.

"It was on my request. She's skilled and has been a great help to the league."

"So why not have her join?" You can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"She's not the kind of person the League or Young Justice could use; she's too dangerous, too dark."

"So then why don't you just take her down and throw her in prison?"

Kadira laughs harshly, "Been there, done that!"

Batman sighs and says, "No use. Besides, she really does want to do good, but it's her past the League would not approve of."

Kadira leans against the railing, observing the interaction through narrowed eyes, scrutinizing the actions and reactions between the Mentor and protégé.

"Really?" Nightwing asks dryly, "Darker than mine? Your own? M'gann or Connors? What about Artemis?"

Kadira looks up and says coldly, "There are many dark stories associated with all those people, however, they have broken off from their pasts, where as I am living mine everyday. I cannot forget, forgive or run from it. I just live with it. Anyone who I am around is potential collateral damage of the dangers I face. That is why I cannot come anywhere near the League or the Team unless I'm concealed from them."

For once Nightwing doesn't reply. Batman nods at Kadira, appreciating her vague explanation of why he kept it a secret. Then, Nightwing speaks up again, "WHat am I supposed to call you, anyways?"

Kadira shrugs, " I don't have a name."

Batman smirks, "You should have thought of one; Nightwing will put himself in charge of that now, or worse; He'll let Kid Flash make it up."

Nightwing laughs in reply, "Yeah, pretty much."

"So what do you want me to do? Why do I even need a name?" Kadira asks, brow furrowing.

Batman narrows his eyes, "I could ask the same question, actually"

Nightwing just shurgs, "You never know."

Batmans eyes widen and a small smile starts to tug at his face, "Well, find her a name quickly, she might be able to help us with our current problem."

Kadira crosses her arms and said, "I already am, I have the information, I don't need a name for that."

"You could help us with the actual mission." Batman says, quietly, staring off into the distance like the answer was out there.

Kadira raised an eyebrow, trying desperately to have the right motives for saying yes, trying to ignore her fathers gloating voice ringing in her head as she replied, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

I love being evil! Please review! XD


	3. Should Have Seen that One Coming

Authors note!

Chapter 3! Yay! Within 24hrs of chapter 2? that's like a record for me ( Queen of Writers block) So yeah! Please review and a **special thanks to Stronger123, XxxGirlInBlackxxX, Lexibob 1, Guest and InDarknessAndLight for reviewing. All of you are super awesome! XD**

**On with Chapter 3-Should Have Seen That one Coming **

* * *

"What do I have to do?" Kadira asks, trying desperately to ignore the ever-gloating, ever-cackling voice of her father incessantly echoing throughout her mind.

"Should we introduce her to the team or just have her show up when needed?" Nightwing questions Batman.

"Remember; collateral!" Kadira warns them, "The more they know about me the worse off they are."

Batman changes the topic and sighs, "I know all about your past, void of your name. How is that possible? You have a unique situation; the only one like it. You should be easy to pinpoint."

She laughs and replies, "The Detective did his homework! The only trouble is; I did mine as well. I cover my tracks well."

Batman nods, "I noticed." Irritation leaks into his voice, "Why won't you tell me who trained you at very least?"

"I have my reasons. My mentors and I did not have as good a relationship as you and Nightwing have."

"Mentor_s_? Plural?" Nightwing catches her slip-up.

Kadira colors under her mask, "It was a group effort; they were creating a weapon, they wanted me well-rounded and capable of just about anything."

"Ah." Nightwing responds. He studies her for a second, wondering what sort of face a person who had suffered as much as Batman alluded to would have.

"What are you looking at?" Kadira says, her tone showing her annoyance.

Much to Nightwing's mortification, he blurts out, "Wondering what your face looks like." His face immediately turn a bright, cherry color.

Batman muffles a snicker and then shakes his head at the two you adults. Kadira glares at him, momentarily forgetting that he can't see her glare through the mask.

"I-I meant like if you had scars or something." Nightwing says half-truthfully.

Kadira feels heat rise to her face, "I guess I've got a few, but I don't make a habit of letting sharp objects near my face"

Batman chuckles, almost in Daddy-Bats mode; he was getting comfortable around their new nameless friend. Strange, it usually took him weeks, even moths to get comfortable around someone. He studies the two teens, thinking they would become good friends if given time. No doubt they'd have their spats and arguments, but if he had to bet one way or the other, he'd say that they'd be very good friends.

He brought his mind back to the conversation. Nightwing was saying something, "No way! You're way too small to utilize that technique properly!"

"Ha! As if! What do you take me for? A little girl unable to throw a few punches?" Kadira snorts.

"What I'm saying is you're just too small to really redirect the momentum of your enemy without crushing yourself!"

"Well how do you know?" She retorts weakly.

"Because it took me forever to perfect that move and I was bigger than you before I could even attempt it on an average sized person!"

"So every fighter is the same?" She puts her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes.

"No! I mean tha-" Nightwing stops mid-sentence due to the breath being knocked out of him by none other than Kadira. She puts her hands out in front of her core and chest and smirks at him.

"Bring it on, pretty boy!" She challenges him.

Nightwing studies her poise, it looks vaguely familiar but he brushes it aside. "I'll make you a deal-If I win you take off your mask and tell me your name."

"And if I win?" She askes, weighing the stakes to gain and factoring in her braced arm.

"I'll tell you my identity."

"Ha! Pah-lease! Pick something else." She laughs as they begin to circle each other. Batman studies them again, this time for their technique and skill.

"You can pick if you win. I'll owe you a favor." He says.

"Fine." Kadira says, sealing the agreement.

They continue circling, banter flying around the rooftop. Finally, Nightwing gets bored of waiting and strikes. He flies forward, arm pulled back and about to release onto her when she ducks down, spreading one leg out and resting her weight on the other leg which is tucked under her. He continues flying forward, not attempting to stop his momentum. He curls up into a roll and rolls back into a standing position, uninjured. She stays crouched, analyzing his movements; playing defense until she had an easy opportunity. If he believed that she was not going to be aggressive on offense, he'll eventually loosen up his guard. That's when she'll show her true colors as far as fighting goes. He scrutinizes her through narrowed eyes, cooly calculating his next move. Her fighting style contrasts her personality. No doubt she has a plan, she thinks he won't know to keep his guard full-force. He refused to give her an opportunity.

Nightwing charges, lashing out with his hands and feet. She takes a few hits and blocks, then begins to dodge after testing his strength thoroughly. Batman notices how she lets him clip her on his hardest swings just to get a feel for what she's up against. Smart. She stops letting him hit her, and dodges with a few blocks, but Batman can tell she's hesitant to use her right arm, interesting. Nightwing notices this too and starts aiming for that arm. No rules after all; no such thing as a cheap shot. Kadira grits her teeth as pain shoots up her arm, she concentrates on it to fuel her anger, then does her best to block it out. Finally, she notices Nightwing getting comfortable in the fight. She smiles under her mask and begins her attack.

By the time Nightwing catches his guard slipping, it's too late. His unconscious relaxing gave Kadira the perfect opportunity; and to say she took it would be an understatement. She strikes hard and fast, aggressively attacking him using techniques so fast Batman can't fully recognize the moves.

Nightwing starts to regain his composure and the fight starts to even out again, but Kadira refuses to give up the upper hand. She falls back on instinctive fighting, as Nightwing did long ago. He lunges and she sidesteps, in the process grabbing both his shoulders and turning him towards her as she brings her knee up into his gut. He throws his elbow towards her head and she tries to duck but he's too fast, it connects with her jaw which sends her sprawling. Kadira gets back up faster than she fell and wipes the blood off her lip, her eyes narrow into slits.

Both of them are tense and their movements jerky; they're seriously frustrated. Batman nearly laughs when he realizes that the cause of this frustration is simply that they are not used to having an equal in this field of fighting. They specialize in the same thing and are more than a match for each decided that this would end badly if they were allowed to continue so just as she was about to lunge, he stepped in.

"Enough, you have nothing to prove!" Batman roars at them.

They seem to relize they had gotten too into it and began to shuffle their feet like guilty children caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Batman rolled his eyes and said gruffly, "You're both excellent." He turns to Kadira, "You'll fit right in with the team."

She shrugs, as though it didn't matter much.

"So who won the bet?" Nightwing asks skeptically.

"Tie, both of you hold up your end of the bargain." Batman judges.

"Hold up!" Kadira says defensively. "He said I only have to take off my mask for him, Bats over here had nothing to do with it!"

"I'll just tell him anyway, so you might as well just roll with the punch." Nightwing shrugs.

She narrows her eyes again and pulls off her mask without warning.

_"You?!"_


	4. Not What You Would Have Thought

Authors Note!

Hi! So as a note, this takes place in between season1 and season2. So Nightwing is about 16, KF, Artemis, Connor etc are all 19. Basically the old team with a few extras and no ones left yet...hard to explain so just roll with it! :) Pretty please review?

* * *

_"You?!"_

* * *

_"_But...how?" Nightwing asks, dumbfounded.

Kadira crosses her arms and smirks slightly. "It's a secret."

"Right, like we'll believe that." Batman practically snorts. "Who's your father? I know he's a villain but which one..."

"Irrelevant." Kadira raises an eyebrow, daring them to challenge her. "So drop it."

"Fine. But I basically broke your arm, how can you fight still?" Batman narrows his eyes. "Although this does explain why you didn't want our identities as part of the deal; you already knew what they were."

She nods, then answers his question by removing her glove and rolling up her right sleeve, "I create my own braces; designed specifically to heal while doing everyday things that the stressed area is used to."

"And for you that includes fighting." Nightwing states bluntly.

Kadira laughs a little and replies, "Yep, that about covers it."

"So, you create your own braces-" Nightwing starts.

"And medicines and weapons." Kadira interrupts, smirking.

His only response is to roll his eyes and continue, "and medicines and weapons; and yet you've flown under the Leagues radar for all these years."

"It's complicated." Kadira offers as explanation.

Suddenly, there's a buzzing, almost like something's vibrating. Nightwing furrows his brow and taps something on his wrist. A blue screen pops us and a persons face forms from the static. The face is pretty young, maybe 22 or so, with red hair sticking out of a yellow and red mask and he's wearing red goggles. _Is that Kid Flash?_ Kadira wonders, a little confused, then pulls the hood back over her head before the screen can see her.

"What's up?" Nightwing says to the screen.

"Other than where the heck you are? Everyone's worried." Kid Flash snickers. "M'gann's flipping out and if you don't hurry Artemis and Raquel are gonna raid your weapon store."

"Keep them out I'll be back ASAP" Nightwing rolls his eyes.

"Hold up, is that Bats? You got caught, huh?" Kid Flash laughs.

"uh, yeah." He says sheepishly.

Batman crosses his arms, and Kid Flash smirks, "How'd that go for you, Nightwing? What's the Bats secret?"

Nightwing gestures to Kadira, "Her."

"Who's 'her'?" He raises an eyebrow, not being able to see behind himself.

Nightwing turns his wrist awkwardly to let Kid Flash see Kadira.

"Sup?" She says, not entirely sure what to do.

"I'm KF, who are you, anyways?" He says seeming skeptical.

"I don't have a name." Kadira replies.

"Riiiight" He says, rolling his eyes.

"She'll be joining the team for a while. Help think of a name for her, alright? She and Nightwing will be at Mount Justice in a few minutes." Batman says in monotone, "So try to prep the team; one surprised look and you'll be scrubbing the batmobile once a week for the rest of the year without superspeed." He threatens the redheaded boy.

KF snorts and the screen disappear.

"Well that's that. On you go!" Batman says walking away.

"Um, how are we supposed to get there?" Kadira says skeptically.

Batman tosses something over his shoulder and Nightwing and Kadira both lunge for it. They hit shoulders and Kadira gets pushed over because of it.

"Sorry." Nightwing smirks, swinging a set of keys on his finger.

She rolls her eyes in reply and mutters, "Be that way."

He just continues smirking and walks to the edge of the rooftop and shouts, "Coming?" then he jumps off. Kadira doesn't even hesitate, she races to the side and without a flinch; follows him down. She just manages to glimpse Nightwing on his grappling hook just as he disappears around another skyscraper. She trows her own out and follows him easily. At the corner of Lee and 27th street, they finally stop. Nightwing climbs into the drivers seat and Kadira follows him to the car and gets in the passenger seat. They sit in silence as Nightwing preps the batmoblie for take off. Kadira pulls her mask off again and stares out the window.

"So, who are you, really?" Nightwing asks, studying the steering wheel.

"Kadira." She replies.

"Obviously, but I meant...like what is this past of yours that seems to unsettle Bats so much?" He rephrased as the Batmobile started picking up enough speed to lift off into the sky.

Kadira rested her elbow on the window sill and her head on her hand, "Figure it out or wait until I say on my own time." She says, gazing out the window at the receding city scape.

He shakes his head and starts trying to piece it together, "Batman mentioned a villain was your father, but plenty of heroes have villains or ex-villains as parents and no one treats them any differently, why would you be any different?"

"Do you remember when Bats and I were talking about it with you-trying to explain it?"

He nods, "What about it?"

"You asked why not thow me in prision and be done with it, well-"

He cut her off, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I wasn't fully traught was all."

_Traught?_ She wonders, _ What does that even mean...does he mean like distraught only...oh. I get it now. _She doesn't ask about his word choice, merely continues, "Anyways, I replied that I had 'been there done that.' I meant it. I was the bad guy for a long time, but I always escaped." She said grimly.

He looked over at her, but she refused to meet his eye. "How long since then?"

"Two years is all." She says quietly, shamefully.

"Long enough." He says thoughtfully, "What made you change?"

"I found out that my father was who he was...and realized how much like him I was and I realized that I hated that person he made me into." She met his eyes, finally. He found that her eyes were much older than herself. There was an aspect of her past she wasn't saying, he nearly pressed her for more information, but the look on her face stopped him; it was cold, almost unfeeling. And he realized, Kadira's face was that of one who had taken another persons life.

He looked at her and said nothing. She knew he had figured it out. Kadira looked away, shamefully.

"Why?"

"I couldn't save them."

"Did you try?"

She whirled around and glared, "Of course I tried!"

"Then you can't blame yourself." He said simply.

Kadira looked at him, bewildered. _How could he say something so simple...and it's done more than a million other reassuring words..._

Nightwing laughed nervously_, _"What have I done now?"

She laughed in reply then said, "Nothing."

He smiled and said, "There it is, Mount Justice."

"Great, now I have to actually interact with people." Kadira says sarcastically.

"You've been talking to me for like twenty minutes. I'm a person, right?" Nightwing smirks.

"You don't count."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you aren't obnoxious and I can talk to you for twenty minutes and feel like I know you." She says, "I can't be around people who I don't know very we;; for more than a few hours before I blow my top and start getting really hotheaded."

"Ha! You're going to fit right in with Young Justice; We're basically a bunch of hotheads with a tiny bit of strategy and a whole lot of weapons." He says with a wicked grin.

Nightwing starts to land the batmo-jet (?) it's a little rough but we eventually land in the hanger within the Mountain. Kadira quickly pulls her mask back over her face and head, tucking her hair in as usual.

* * *

The batmo-jet (still don't know what to call that) returns to its batmobile state and we get out. There's a flash of red and gold that comes to what looks like a jump-stop just in front of us. KidFlash grins goofily and says, "Wassup Rob?"

"Nightwing!" Nightwing says through grittd teeth, though anyone could see he's trying not to smile at his best friend.

Kid Flash chuckles and turns to Kadira, "You must be the new girl."

"That would be me, yep." She says.

"Excellent. Name?" He asks.

"Noneyabiz." She crosses her arms.

"Fine, be like that, besides, I meant your super-hero name." He says rolling his eyes and smirking just a little.

"Don't have one." Kadira snorts.

He grins, "That'll be fun! Team effort for a name, that hasn't happened in a while..." He pauses then gesture to the door, "C'mon then, come meet the team."

The door opens and the three of them are met with a bunch of people laughing, joking and just being teenagers, while simultaneously sparring and training; it was the last thing Kadira expected.

"Hey!" Nightwing yells, "Shut up for a second." He pushes Kadira forward a bit. "We've got a new member."

* * *

Review? Maybe? Please? Reviews means the Author's happy, happy author means more creativity, Creativity means MORE UPDATES! :D Yay!

Thanks a ton!

:)


	5. Show Them What You're Made Of

"Uh, Hi." Kadira says awkwardly, through her mask.

Every eye in the room is trained on her, sub-consciously assessing her, measuring her up for size. Kadira didn't like it one bit, but she played along; crossing her arms and standing firm. She was determined to make a decent impression on the Team.

"So... who are you exactly?" A blonde girl asks, a hint of challenge entering her voice.

Kadira hesitates, not knowing how to reply without a name to give them. _Who should I be? They really ought to call me 'Wolf in sheep skin' based off my father. Let's see...I wear all black and a faceless mask, I'm small and quick...this isn't getting me anywhere!_

"That's what I came here to find out." Kadira answers cryptically.

A boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen, cackles and smirks, "Ha! Nice answer!" He jerks a thumb at his chest and says, "I'm Robin! We'll I'm the _new_ Robin at least; Nightwing was the old one."

KF nods and points to the blonde girl, "That's Artemis" Then to the bulky guy in the back, "Super boy" he continues, pointing to each member as he says their name; "Rocket, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Supergirl and...Hey! What are you doing here, Red Arrow?" He asks, astonished.

The other red-headed boy rolls his eyes, "Just dropping in. No biggie."

"But, seriously, what's your name?" Aqualad asks.

"I don't have one."

"Do you know anything about fighting other than dressing up?" Artemis asks, exasperated.

Before Kadira can defend herself, Nightwing enters the conversation, "She's been a vigilante for a while, as well as working as a source for Bats. He trusts her and I've fought her; she can hold her own."

Artemis snorts but otherwise remains quiet.

Rocket shrugs and says, "Hey, if the super-untrusting Batman can trust her, I say we should give her a chance."

The team nods or shows some sort of sign of agreement. Kadira's officially apart of the Team.

"Alright, she'll have to spar so the machine can asses your skill." Nightwing says, gesturing to the platform. Kadira grins. Artemis stands up and says, "Great, you can fight me."

Kadira nods, _This is good, if I can prove myself to the most stubborn of them all, I have a better chance of being accepted. _

"Fine." Nightwing says, "but I get next fight; we ended in a draw last time so let's see if we can finish that fight."

Kadira and Artemis step up onto the platform and the Team gathers around; wanting to see the new girl fight or see Artemis beat her into a pulp. Interesting either way.

_"Artemis versus Unknown fighter. No Powers." _The computers voice booming throughout the room.

Kadira immediately relaxes into her stance; etched into her muscles through long hours of practicing and fighting. She stands on the balls of her feet, her knees bent low, her torso forward slightly and her arms spread out like a bird ready to take flight; a challenge. Artemis settles for a more traditional pose; on her toes, knees bent and arms up, protecting her core. Instead of beginning immediately throwing punches and elbows, the two girls instead exchange banter.

"What's that supposed to be?" Artemis smirks, "I could land a punch on your collarbone in a second. This fight is over before it's begun!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." Kadira replies with easy confidence, even a hint of haughtiness could be detected. "You talk big, but you should know not to underestimate a first-time opponent. If this fight is already over, I don't see how it's me who have lost."

"You're not even good at talking trash, bet'cha don't land one punch in this fight!" Artemis sneers.

"I'm not talking trash; I'm calling it as I see it." The faceless girl replies, smirking underneath her mask.

Artemis glares daggers at her, "Just fight, already!" With that, she charges at Kadira. In a swift movement, Kadira steps aside and swings her arm in a powerful arch and nearly catches Artemis in the head, but then, in split second Kadira remembers that this is just sparring, and feigns at the last possible second. Instead she drops down and then jerks back up, elbow up and it lands in the other girls stomach; effectively knocking the wind out of her. Artemis is surprised, to say the least, however, this does not deter her from attempting to retaliate. Artemis lets her foot fly into a high kick, it connects with Kadira's shoulder, sending her back a few paces. Artemis smirks.

"I knew you couldn't live up to your tough talk." The older girl grins triumphantly.

Kadira's eyes glint with anger; her hothead was fueling her strength as she went for her final lunge. She leaped up retracting her right arm and swung it while still in mid-air.

"Block!" She yelled at the blonde. And she did. She put her arms up in defense as Kadira came down. But she did not strike. Instead she grabbed her hand and landed, forcing the momentum from her leap to send Artemis flying over her head and onto the platform's computerized floor.

_Unknown Fighter wins. _

Kadira stands over Artemis, who is looking at her like she's grown an extra head. She offers the older girl a hand up. Artemis takes it and laughs, if a it grudgingly, "Remind me not to get you angry again."

"Same to you, that was a great fight; much better than Nightwing over there!" Kadira laughed, teasing the boy.

He smirks and says, "I'll get you one of these times. The last two times, Bats tore us apart before there was a result."

"Ha! I would have beaten you anyway!" Kadira boasted.

"Alright, c'mon then, let's fight!" He says, amused.

Just as they were about to fight, a booming voice called out, "Enough." The two froze and groaned. _Every, stinking, time! _

* * *

That was so much fun to write! Hopefully it was as much fun to read, and please please review.

Thanks,

BeingWhoIWishIWas :)


	6. Trusting Liars and the Judgement of Bats

_Every stinking time! _The two teens curse and mutter under their breaths.

"We need to begin our new mission planning." Batman growls.

"Fine." Nightwing says, jumping down from the slightly elevated platform. Kadira follows in suit, both land easily.

Kadira puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow. "Why this instant? It'll only take us a few minutes to fight."

"Ha! Please, It'll take you guys at least an hour before you both collapse. By that time you'll both be severely injured or at very least too exhausted to think, you'll be all instinct by that point." He snorts.

"Fair enough." She replies, albeit slightly grudgingly.

Batman chuckles but doesn't comment other than, "Get to work." And with that he leaves through the portal.

Artemis rolls her eyes, and everyone gathers around in the next room. Kadira follows them in and plops down on the couch in between Nightwing and KF. Artemis awkwardly sat down next to KF, and blushed. KF's face turned pink as well. Kadira grinned at the two of them, making them blush harder, completely avoiding meeting each others eyes. Nightwing chuckles, though quickly regains his composure.

"Alright," Nightwing says, waving a folder in the air, "Let's see what our new mission is." He finishes with a wicked grin.

"Open it, then" Aqualad says calmly.

Nightwing opens it. He frowns. He passes the folder to Kadira and whispers, "Now that I look at it, got a few resemblences." It's the Jokers face, among five others, that his finger rests on. Her heart aches as she debates trusting him or not. She can't risk it, she has a chance at being apart of this team, like a family. She wouldn't dare risk it on a secret like this. Kadira puts on her best poker face, she slows her heatbeat down and stillsher twitchy figers and says, "That's not 'im."

"Would you tell me if he was?" He says, suspicion creeping into his vioce, studying her face for any trace of a lie on her face. He found nothing, her eyes never waver, she's not fidgeting. She couldn't be lying, right? He knew it was possible, there were some very talented liars out there. He really did want to trst her. He decides that she may be able to lie, but more importantly, he knew she would't.

And yet she did, but he had no way of knowing that.

She passed the file on to the others, none of them the wiser of the internal battle Kadira was waging, the battle of trust.

"The Joker, Klarion, Sportsmaster, Lex and some shadowed face." As Rocket says the names, Artemis and Connor tense up, It takes all Kadira's will not to do the same.

"What'ave they done now?" M'gann sighs, "It's always them. They never learn."

"Alright, they plan to raid the CIA's weapon and defense in one week in the middle of the day."

Kadira almost laughs cruelly, yes; that does sound like something The Joker would come up with. She swallows the laugh and attempts to pay attention to Nightwing, who is now looking at her a bit strangely. They both shrug it off and continue on.

"Alright, we'll divide into seven pairs; two will guard the exits, two potential escape routes and three pairs inside. The rest will be scattered around the perimeter." He said, his firm voice echoing through the Cave.

"Who leads the teams?" Robin asked eagerly, anyone could see he wanted to lead, despite the fact that he was younger than anyone in the room.

Nightwing laid out a map of the facility before replying, "The building appears insignificant, but that's because most of it is underground." He looks up at the Team, "It's only pairs, so it's based on cooperation."

"Then why have partners at all? We might as well just scatter among the positions." Connor said skeptically, his eyes narrowed.

"We need to be able to watch each other's back, If we just scatter that's a lot harder." He explains. "Not to mention it's someone who can keep you from doing something stupid and getting yourself hurt or worse."

The Team sobers up at that; these guys were dangerous, no slipping up on this mission. Quite a lovely jinx, that is, don't you think?

* * *

"You've laid down your plan?" Batman asks his former protegé, one eyebrow arched inquisitively.

"Yeah, but you might want to chose the pairs; particularily for her," Nightwing said, not wanting to reveal her identity within earshot of the team without her permission, "I don't have a clue who she'll fight well with."

"Fine. I'll figure out who she should be paired with, but you ought to do the rest," The Dark Knight said, "You're their leader, you know them better than I do."

Nightwing nods, "Understood, thanks Bats." And with that he walks back to the group.

Batman chuckles a bit, this was going to be interesting...

* * *

An hour later Batman has returned to Mount Justice and decided about Kadira.

He gestures for Nightwing to come over to where he was standing unnoticed by the rest of the Team.

"You figured it out?" The younger vigilante asks his mentor.

"My guess is she'll fight best with you."

"What? Why would you think that?" Nightwing asks, startled. He didn't mind Kadira, but he unconciously didn't want her as a partner just yet; she hadn't been tested in a real fight yet.

"Similar fighting style, she's hotheaded but recoginzes when other people are being stupid-"

"So you think she's going to keep me in check or something?" He asks, gritting his teeth.

"I think you'll stop each other from letting your tempers getting the best of you, that's all. You asked me to choose, and I did." Batman says, daring Nightwing to challenge the judgement he had asked for.

"Fine. But if we both get killed; it's on you." He says, half-serious, half-smirking.

Nightwing heads over to his friends and they begin working out the rest of the plan.

* * *

Chapter 6 is DONE! Took me so much energy to get through this chapter..curse you writers block! And as a result Im not a big fan of this chapter, i'll probably rewrite it eventually, but for know this is what i've got. Thanks a ton for reading my story (unless you skipped the chapter and just read the authors note...idk why anyone would do that but hey, I'm not here to judge :P)

Review? Maybe? Possibly? Please? :)

thanks!

-BeingWhoIWishIWas


	7. Normally Atypically Insane

So, I re-read this chapter and was SO mad at myself! So many typos and mistakes I could bang my head against a wall! Please, please, please, tell me if you happen to catch them; I edited this chapter but we all know I'm not perfect so help me out. :) Also, improvement in writing style, fluency, chaotic-ness, plot, ANYTHING, I am totally open to suggestions and help, as long as its constructive and not just mean and snarky. :P none of that, please :)

Thanks a million,

BeingWhoIWishIWas

* * *

"Alright, these are the partners; Artemis and KF, Connor and Zatana, M'gann and Aqualad, Robin and Raquel, Wondergirl and Bumblebee, Bluebeetle and Beast boy, Myself and" Nightwing pauses to point at Kadira, not really knowing what he's supposed to refer to her as. He also decides that it will be a relief when the team tells them their identities; calling every one by their personas even in the cave was getting annoying. Kadira nods, wondering why she was partnered with him.

Nightwing assigns each pair their position and waves them away, telling them to start getting used to each other as partners (also known as sparring and fighting, getting used to each other's fighting style individually. Fighting as a fourteen-member team was extremely different than having only one person at your back.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Kadira questions, an eyebrow arched in slight annoyance.

"Train. You don't have the slightest idea of how to work on a team or a even a pair! All you know is how to fight alone; that needs to be fixed." Nightwing snorts.

Kadira opens her mouth to protest but clamps it shut again, knowing he's right, even if he is being smart with her. "So what now?" She huffs.

He narrows his eyes and says, "What's with the adittude?"

"Getting bored standing here..." Kadira rolls her eyes impatiently; if she's going to be forced to change her independent fighting style, she wasn't going to be kept waiting.

"Right!" Nightwing colors, " Alright...um." He waves down Artemis an KF and says, "Wanna spar, two on two?"

"Ha! You and the new girl won't stand a chance!" KF smirks. Artemis rolls her eyes but grins all the same. Nightwing and Kadira stay quiet, but both are very ready to show them how it's done.

"Ok, let's get back to back, and don't leave my back exposed; I'll protect yours, you'll protect mine." Nightwing explains, "This is one of the formations, usually used when we're outnumbered or outmatched; this was we stand a much better chance."

Kadira nods, but still has to supress the urge to jump away when Nightwing's shoulder blade hits the top of the back of her neck.

"I think the term is 'back to back' not 'sharp bony shoulder to neck'!" Kadira growls.

"Uh..right" He says, heat rushing up his neck to his face as he backs away an inch or so.

Artemis chuckles at the two if them. Kadira gives her a pointed look. Nightwing just ignores them and says, "Alright, let's go! No powers or weapons!"

The four teens take positions, and without warning Artemis lashes out at Nightwing and KF Begins his atempts to seperate Nightwing and Kadira.

Artemis's foot flies for Nightwings head, he lets his back brush agains Kadira's as he ducks; she gets the message and drops down as well.

KF laughs as he throws a jab at nightwing, "Not bad! Newbie catches on fast!"

"You have no idea." Kadira smirks as she throws her grappling hook out at KF, while parrying a blow from Artemis.

"Ha! You missed!" KF grins. The sneer doesn't last long, considering that it's a bit hard to grin when the breath is knocked out of you by a very angry Kadira who happens to be wearing heavy-duty work boots. Not fun to be hit in the chest with.

Artemis throws her elbow at Nightwing, he dodges most of it, but it catches it catches his shoulder sending the energy from the impact into Kadira, pushing her a bit, annoyance pricks at her mind and she throws her shoulder back, he momentum going one way; the two switch places.

"Nice." Nightwing mumbles.

"And who says I need to learn how to fight differently?" Kadira smirks, elbowing his back as KF and Artemis regroup and wait to strike.

Nightwing colors a bit but smirks despite it, and puts his arms up.

"Alright, fight one on on now, get used to each others fighting styles." A booming voice calls into the Cave from near the portal, just before KF could throw his next punch. The owner of the voice had, however, stopped to smirk before yelling at his protege's easy demeanor; something rather rare around someone he's known for barely a day. As a matter of fact, it was unheard of until now. He allowed himself some pride for his wisdom and then promptly ruined the match, smirking when he saw Nightwings red face. Ha! Batman immediately ordered the Teams to start individual sparring. He studied the two as they began their poses.

Kadira was on the balls of her feet, elbows jutting out and fists close to her chest; ready to protect her core or lash out at her opponents. She breathed in and out slowly, her eyes never losing focus on Nightwing. Not just his face, or just movements; every single thing he did she processes and planned her reaction. She watched as he did the same. Batman was impressed; this level of concentration was rare in someone her age; even among superheroes.

It was even more rare that two of this level would be in the same room, let alone be allowed to spar. Batman grinned and set a his camera to video. THe League could learn from these two! Batman nearly sniggered at the idea of Superman and Green Arrow being show how the teens were better combat fighters than they were. He would pay to see Diana's face!

Nightwing threw his arms back in stretching. He readied himself, knees bent and arms up, a slight smirk appearing on his face. Kadira didn't even waver long enough to roll her eyes. Instead, she used that time to surge forward in attack; charging and at the last second dropping down. Nightwing struck out just after she dropped; leaving his chest wide open as Kadira expected. She jerked upward, hands locked together and elbow upward, ramming it into his stomach. Nightwing gasped; the air knocked out of him, but this didn't stop him from retaliating. Nightwing brought his fist down on her back. She yelps, rolling away; she can already feel a bruise forming. Nightwing holds his stomach but charges anyway; letting his fists fly towards her. She puts her arms up and together; blocking it but still taking the brunt of the blow.

Kadira yells out and kicks high at him, it connects with his shoulder, sending him back. He sends his fist hurtling towards her, which she dodges by rolling under his legs. Nightwing whirls around to face her. She swings her legs around, nearly tripping him. SHe hisses through her teeth as Nightwing manages to get his foot to connect with her leg.

She rockets up and throws her foot upwards. Nightwing catches her foot. Kadira smirks. She tenses and swings her entire body in a three-sixty motion. Her left foot flies toward his head, bloodying his nose and he swings his arm ar her, his elbow catching her face. She licks the blood off her lip and shouts, racing towards Nighting; both teen suddenly stop; freezing mid-swing to turn and look at the source of the noise.


	8. Out of the Corner of Your Eye

A mad cackle filled the air, echoing eerily through the Cave. Kadira's eyes widened and her muscles tense. No. No! It can't be...

No, it's not. Too young, she listens harder; must be Klarion. She holds back a sigh of relief; she had no idea what to expect of the Joker if her found out about this, whether he'd make her leave, reveal her secret or find some way to blackmail her into working for him; she really didn't want to find out. The Joker didn't know of her alter ego; even though he had been training her since she could walk. He was eternally trying to make her into some super-villian-weapon, but had never fully suceeded, or at least not to the point where it was permanent, Kadira could be angered into being vengeful and even evil, but it didn't last long. She had a concious that was simply unable to be that destructive unless she was pushed over the edge a thousand times over. The Joket couldn't have too many more to go at this point.

Another cackle sounded though the Cave, setting everyone on edge and on thir toes; ready for anything.

Klarion suddenly appears directly behind KF, and then scowls at Kadira, "Ah! It's that stupid ninja-hero-girl again! Now she's on the Team?! Ugh!"

Klarions cat companion hisses as Kadira and Nightwing simultaneously charge him, Klarion sneers and chants a spell, a lightning-like stream of power flowing though his finger tips. Kadira's eyes widen and she rolls out of the way, while Nightwing leaps over the electricity. Aqualad douses the boy with water, but just too late; Klarion had already stopped shooting electricity. Kadira grabbed a small explosive ninja star from a pocket in her suit leg and flung it towards him with fatal accuracy; it flew through the air and lodged itself in the front of his shoulder. Klarion howled in pain and sent several bolts of power towards her, she dodges most of them easily, but one grazes her left arm, burning her. She hisses through her teeth but doesn't alert anyone of the injury. M'gann is in a stuggle with the magician, both levitating one another; i one drops the other gets pulled down too.

Nightwing sees his chance and leap up, accessing muscle memory from his childhood to swing and climb up to near the top on the cave using the support beams. He jumps onto Klarions back, ignoring as the cat claws at his face and arms. Then he drops, catching a beam as he falls and swinging safely back to the ground. Nightwing hits a button on his wrist and wire sprouts out from a point on Klarions back, energy pulsing through the wire. It knocks out the boy-magician but doesn't kill him. M'gann flies back down to the floor, levitating Klarion, and thanks Nightwing.

"Not bad." Kadira says to Nightwing, he smirks in reply. Kadira rolls her eyes at him, but smiles despite her doubts. She felt useless in that fight, and it was eating at her mind; it wasn't lack of skill, she just froze. Kadira was hard-pressed when fighting super-villains with powers but Nightwing didn't appear to have a problem with it. Her brow furrows and eyes narrow; she would never be useless again.

* * *

Klarion was being held captive in a holding cell designed to absorb magical attacks. Kadira didn't want to put him in there but didn't press when they refused her advice.

Nightwing, Kadira and Batman wet to the lower level to interrogate him, they needed to know what he was after and why.

A sneer grew on Klarions face as the three super-heroes came into the room containing the cell.

"You lock me up in a cold cell and don't feed me snacks, and expect me to answer personal questions?!" Klarion whines in a high-pitched voice that makes Batman want to bang his head against a wall. "This is a cruel and unusual punishment!"

Kadira snorts and mutter, " Well, you're a cruel and unusual person so I don't think anyone has a quarrel with it." Klarion glares daggers at the teen and then just flat out pouts. His cat stares at her, hissing and spitting. The feeling's mutual. She thinks, scowling at the fat beast.

Kadira leans her head closer to the magic-absorbing bars, "Why did you come here?"

"Mainly to piss people off," Klarion snickers, "Chaos is kind of my thing, if you hadn't noticed."

"You always have a reason though; you're selective about your chaos." Nightwing says, annoyance seeping into his voice.

Another cackle escaped Klarions lips, and he replies, "Perhaps you'll find out, perhaps your pretty friends alreay knows."

The protecters of gotham whirl around to look at Kadira, suspicion making them tense and stern.

Kadira raised an eyebrow and says, "I wasn't sure but he might want to release the energy from the magic absorber, which is why i didn't think we should put him in here."

Nightwings eyes widen, and he says furiously, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Would you have listened? Batman is as suspicious of me as he is of Klarion!" She argued.

Nightwings eyes narrow but he nods, "you're right."

Batman furrows his brow, noticing something odd. He steps forward, towards Kadira and pushes he into the magic absorber, which wouldn't do any harm to anyone that's not in possession of sorcery.

Kadira hits the absorber and comes back out, puzzled, "You actually thought I was a sorcerer?"

Batman shrugs, "you're not normal."

"And if I had been a sorcerer? That could have killed me!"

Batman shrugs again, and turns around, seeing something odd about her shadow from the corner of his eye. No, not normal at all.


End file.
